stop_worrying_and_love_the_cartofandomcom-20200213-history
How do I vape them effectively?
Here are some tips & tricks for vaping this kit. Follow these guidelines and you will have consistent, delicious vape. Keep the carto wet (but not too wet) When the carto starts to get a bit dry (you'll notice the flavour changes slightly, and/or if the juice makes noise, the noise gets "thinner" - less crackles and pops), it's time to suck in more juice from the tank You do not need '''to punch or slot new holes into these cartos. There are videos and tutorials out there saying you '''have '''to make holes. In their method, you make extra holes or slots to let the juice be passively sucked in with every vape as a sort of automatic refilling. It's been my experience that you just don't need to do that with the Smoktechs. One pre-punched hole works great for my methods with any juice. In fact, when I first started, I followed their advice and punched holes and dremmel-slotted for a time. I found it was hard to control the juice fill rate during vaping. It really depends on the type of juice and how thick it is. I would get runaway floods that I couldn't control. No matter how gently I vaped, it flooded every time. So I gave up punching and slotting and trusted the one pre-punched hole to take care of me. I've had much greater success with a fire-free "wet the sponge through a straw" tactic: : '''Carto on the tank (Provari and some PVs, cones): : : :: Always try to just suck in juice without taking any other steps. A lot of juices will give a tight enough draw on their own to let you just suck in juice without further restriction of the airflow. If that doesn't work, try these tactics. :: If the juice level in the tank is low, make sure the fill hole is pointing toward you and tip the whole thing toward you so that the fill hole is covered with juice. :: Create a vacuum on the bottom end by pressing the tank down onto the top of your PV (DCT and pyrex, not U-DCT) or cone/airflow controller. :: Then do a couple of forceful, short sucks and "pop" the vacuum by slightly releasing your down-pressing of the tank as you continue to create suck pressure. During the sealed-suck, a little juice should enter the carto...as you "pop" the vacuum, you're pulling that juice further into the polyfill and allowing an air bubble to enter the tank to re-equalize the air pressure. :: Each time a little more juice is sucked through the hole and into the polyfill. :: You're soaking a sponge on the other side of a metal plate by sucking on a straw through the only hole in the metal. :: If the juice is stubborn, it works best when the juice and carto are hot from vaping since the juice will be thinner than usual. A carto only dries out while you're vaping it, so it should be hot when you need to wet it. If not, vape it for, say, 4 or 5 good drags to get it a little hot. When a carto starts becoming dry, re-wet it right then while it's hot and not later when it's cold and already dry. :: With a lot of juices, you don't even need to push the tank down or make it hot. Just "free-sucking" alone will bring in juice. However, take it easy vaping very thin juices. You'll flood the tank if you pull your vape too hard and with too tight of an air draw, especially if it's hot and even thinner. :: ::: If your PV has eGo threading (ex. MVP), and you use the big eGo cone, you simply cover the two air channels with your fingers and it seals it up great. ::: You could even use a 510-eGo adapter and use the cone if your PV doesn't have eGo threads. I think it looks very nice. : With other PVs that don't allow you to push down and seal: : ' ' :: If you can't seal the tank onto your PV for vacuum and if you can't pull in juice just from sucking it in without a seal, there is another effective method. ::: With really thick juice, it works best while the carto is hot ::: Unscrew the cartotank from the PV. ::: Cover the bottom end of the carto with your finger or thumb or a fleshy part of the surface of your palm (base of the fingers works best). ::: This will create suction on the fill hole. ::: Do the same sucking tactics as I described in the previous method and your juice will be sucked in. ::: Even though it looks and sounds like I'm taking my mouth off the drip tip, I'm not. ::: Having the carto and juice hot will definitely help when using this method with thick juices. : Both of these tactics attempt to increase the suction of juice through the fill hole by restricting airflow through the bottom of the carto. : Tips for this method: : As soon as a normal, unsealed draw of air causes any kind of gurgle sound, STOP sucking. : Give it a second or two for the juice to absorb from the center tube back into the polyfill : If the gurgling stops, take another vacuum-popping suck or three : As soon as the gurgling is weak, but not going away, your carto is full. : If you get a squirt of juice in your mouth at any point, stop because either your carto is already full or you're sucking too hard and pulling juice right to the top through the center tube instead of into the polyfill. Different juices require different amounts of suction to pull. You just have to learn to balance it with your particular juices. It won't take you long to figure it out. : These cartos perform best when the carto is saturated with juice, but not so full that it interferes with vapour production and center tube air flow. : If you take off your tip and look at the top of the polyfill and there's juice sitting on top without it being absorbed back in within a few seconds, the carto is too wet. : If you accidentally botch it and suck in too much juice, and the carto becomes completely flooded (it will happen), the juice can leak into your 510 connector. It's not a big deal. :: When that happens, roll up some paper towel or tissue and push it into the connector to soak up the juice. :: Regular cleaning of your PV's connector with alcohol and a Q-tip will keep it clean. (once per week) : Sometimes, if the flood isn't too bad, you can just vape gently and power through it until enough juice is vaped that the excess juice has somewhere to go : If the carto is really ''flooded, you can clear it out by blowing it into a tissue: :: With the tank off the PV, tip it upwards, find out where the fill hole is, and point the fill hole upwards so it isn't covered by juice while you're blowing. If you don't, you're blowing bubbles into the juice increasing the air pressure in the tank, causing juice to enter the carto by rebounding past the bubbles through the hole in an attempt to equalize pressure. Trust me, it'll make things worse. :: Cover the threaded end with tissue or paper towel :: Blow/suck until it is clear Optimal voltage *I vape the 2.5 ohm dual-coil cartos at 5.2V, for the most part *That's the sweet spot *I'll start a brand new filled carto at 5.1V, just to let it break in *Some thicker juices (especially 100% VG like Alien Visions) perform better when you up the voltage a bit...to 5.3V or 5.4V. You CAN push it even higher than that (2.5 ohm dual-coils, anyway), but always be careful not to push it too hard or you can singe. *Some thinner juices run a risk of singeing the carto at even 5.1. You can dial it down into the 4's and it will still give you good vapor and lessen the risk of singeing. *Remember that with a dual-coil, the total current and power will increase and decrease twice as fast as with a single coil since there are two coils getting their voltage increased. 0.1V changes make a difference *The 1.5 ohm dual-coil cartos: 3.3V-3.7V *The 2.8/3.0 ohm single-coil cartos: 4.6V-4.9V *The 2.0 ohm single-coil cartos: 3.7V-4.0V *Basically, you're aiming for about 10-11W total for the dual-coils and 5-7W for the single-coils *Don't push lower resistance single/dual coils too hard for too long of a single vape. You run a greater risk of singeing them. Always aim low and slowly increase power until you get to where you like it. *If you singe a carto, you did something wrong. Completely avoiding singes is easily achievable with a little experience, caution, and practice. Pre-Firing *Some juices, especially thick or 100% VG ones, perform better (with dual-coils) if you pre-fire the PV before vaping. *A pre-fire of 1-3 seconds before you start to inhale can help get the thicker juice cooking and lead to a denser vapor. *I don't recommend ever pre-firing with single-coils or the 1.5 ohm dual-coils. Refilling an empty tank (without changing the carto) *A quick tip for refilling an empty tank *Keep the tank attached to your PV whille you fill it *This makes things more stable so you can grab your PV intead of having to hold the tank on its own *Just remove your drip tip, pull the tank up on the carto and fill. *'When a tank is almost empty and it's difficult to suck in the last of the juice, try removing the drip tip, pulling the carto all the way down to the very bottom of the tank (but not out) and letting the remaining juice spill over into the carto. A little shake will get as much as you're going to get in there.''' Cold Weather *Just like with other atomizers, cartos can suffer in cold weather *When a carto has been exposed to cold, take it easy on the duration of your drags. *If you take too long of a drag on a cold carto, you can singe the polyfill since the cold, thickened juice can't wick fast enough to the coil. *In the cold, I usually carry my PV in my jacket pocket in my hand *If it's particularly cold, I'll wrap my hand around the tank to keep it warm < Previous Page | Home | Next Page: Recommended Purchase Lists >